


i bloody love you

by noahlikeswaffles



Series: such lovely blood [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Human John, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lifemates - Freeform, M/M, Married Life, Old Married Couple, One Shot, Vampire Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahlikeswaffles/pseuds/noahlikeswaffles
Summary: John adores his lunatic un-dead husband Sherlock, he adores every little bit of the pale lanky bastard
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: such lovely blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135322
Kudos: 50





	i bloody love you

"JAWN! TURN OFF THAT HORRIBLE NOISE MACHINE AT ONCE!" Sherlock screetched, covering his sensitive ears to the horrible ministrations of a song John found mind numbingly entertaining to play at seemingly random intervals.

"GO BACK TO BED IT'S 8 AM SHERLOCK!" Came the reply from in the sitting room, the tune of 'monster mash' just happening to come up on John's playlist. Sherlock huffed and swung himself out of their bed, tugging on his dressing gown and groaning as he stretched, his skin itchy and his nerves jumpy. 

"Jawn! Please! Lestrade said there was a case!" The pale sod whimpered with begging eyes, before crawling into John's lap like a cat, no mind he was sitting at the dining table, he just wiggled in and plopped his head on John's shoulder. And if he wasn't mistaken, John thought he might be purring. 

"No, Sherlock, no, you heard the specialist, more than four hours in the sun is detrimental to your health, and while I enjoy checking you for spots, melanoma is not on the agenda for you, my dear boy," John said tenderly, pressing a gentle kiss to Sherlock's jet black flop of curls. 

"But Jawwwwn, it would only be a few minutes," Sherlock whined, wiggling on John's lap. The doctor sighed, sipping his tea around Sherlock's back. 

"You said that the last time, love, and was acute sun-sickness a fun experience for you?" 

"Oh that was ages ago,"

"Ages ago? I- Sherlock! You almost _died._ You were retching so hard I'm surprised all your vital organs are still inside you. No ands, ifs, or buts from you darling,"

"I dislike you very much John,"

"Yes dear," John rolled his eyes as he twirled Sherlock's raven hair between his fingers. His husband was beautiful, with pale skin like pure english cream and his eyes of pale blue. John smiled and leaned forward, pressing a cavalcade of feathersoft kisses to his skin, never quite used to how cold his skin could get when he was between drinkings. 

"I'm hungry John," Sherlock whispered into John's neck, lapping at the scabbing bites. 

"Silly boy," John chuckled, Sherlock's smile faint as he absorbed John's laughter through his skin, like his memories of sunshine. John was his sun, his perfect sun that never hurt him.

"Can I just have a sip, John?" Sherlock batted his eyelashes and John threw his head back and sighed happily. 

"It's always just a sip, isn't it?"

"Oh, come on, John, please?"

John shook his head and pressed a firm kiss to Sherlock's lips as he unbuttoned his shirt. Sherlock licked his lips, his beautiful teeth glittering, swiveling his hips excitedly in John's lap. 

John liked that very much. 

Sherlock immediately began sucking and kissing at John's neck, the sweet and lovely smell of _Jawn Jawn Jawn Jawn_ so delicious. Like cedarwood and gunpowder and cinnamon. Sherlock's teeth began to grow as he lapped, and he excitedly bit down, sinking into the warm heat, sucking a sloshing mouthful of coppery blood, a few drops dribbling out of the corners of his mouth. 

"nngh," John's eyes opened wide, murmuring, "Christ, Sherlock,"

The younger (but also very much older) man slurped, suckling, his soft springy curls brushing across John's sharp jaw. 

"Woah, easy love, just a top up," John chuckled, burying his fingers in Sherlock's hair, the vampire whining but releasing his teeth, lapping at all the leftovers on his husbands' tanned neck. Sherlock's cheeks were rosy and his mouth hung open. 

"I love you," Sherlock gasped, snuggling in close, John's heartbeat warm beneath his cheek. 

"Mmmm, love you too,"


End file.
